Black and Green
by JMA-Blazer
Summary: Hours after the Entrance Exam, Midoriya Izuku's days as a hero candidate are over, or so he thought, when a less than typical good deed brings him to a very angry girl. Inspired by My Hero (Love) Story by Proof-of-Concept Author. Indefinite Hiatus.
1. 1: When Green Meets Black

**Hey guys, JMA here with my first romance centered fic: Black And Green. Constructive criticism is key here to find any mistakes I may have made so hope you enjoy and please review**

 **Recommendation: The All Bets Are Off series by Selphie800. For those of us who prefer High School AUs, here a Final Fantasy X one. Trust me, this is a good one.**

He failed.

That's all Midoriya Izuku can think about as he sits on one of the benches in a park near U.A Academy, the high school where he attempted to enter through the Entrance Exam. Key word being attempted. He didn't manage to get even one point. What would All Might think? He trained Izuku for the past ten months and he wasted that training. Is it possible for All Might to take back One For All?

All those questions and more filled Izuku's mind but there is one thing he is absolutely sure about: he doesn't regret saving the nice girl from the Zero Pointer. He stands up, ready to go home and just rest, today has been an exhausting day after all--

 _BOOM!_

What was that?! An explosion?! Before he knew it, he starts running towards the site of the explosion like a true Hero fanboy. Once there, he finds a blond man wearing a speaker around his neck and some punk rock suit fighting a villian with buldging muscles wearing a grey tank top and matching pants. Wait, only one hero is blond and has a speaker in his uniform. Oh my gosh, it's Present Mic in actual combat! Yes, he already saw the man earlier today, but that doesn't matter to him. Midoriya Izuku is just that big of a fan of heroes. Good thing too, because this is just the thing to get him out of his funk for a while. He runs towards the battle to get a closer look, not really caring about the danger. Meanwhile...

 **Yamada Hizashi**

Hizashi was having a good day. He got to witness the next generation of heroes, he basically had the rest of the day off, and he's going to the karaoke with Shota and the others later. Shota always says no so it took a lot to get him to agree in the first place. Luckily, his adorable niece stepped in and 'helped' him convince Shota. Then this happened.

A guy just started rampaging with his Quirk, a Quirk which allows him to telekinetically control things. Luckily he was nearby-- dodging another block of cement from the telekinetic villian, he refocuses on the fight instead of his bad day. He's currently struggling to get close. At first he thought: yeah, this would be easy, but then the villian got knocked in a pile of rubble and ever since then, he's been dominating the fight. Dominating simply because he can't get close enough to subdue him due to the rubble Hizashi inadvertendly gave him as ammo. Not to mention the floating rubble orbiting around him. How did this guy get that powerful anyway. Things could have been a lot worse, had he not been nearby, and even then, this guy got in some good hits. And that was before he got all that ammo for his Quirk.

If he doesn't end this soon, things might actually get far worse than the explosion of a empty building. That would've been the case, if not for the rubble that was usually floating around suddenly falling back down to the ground. Has he reached his limit? Probably not, based on his confusion. Oh well, he's not going to waste a good opportunity. Rushing in to get close enough to do a Sonic Scream, the guy tries to run away only to get stopped by a white capture tape. Ah, that explains his Quirk stopping. Shota's here, and just in time too. Taking a breath, he lets loose a loud "YEAAAAHH.", resulting in a massive sonic wave that hurts the villian due to his inability to cover his ears, actually making his ears bleed. That outta put him down. Turning to Shota, aka Eraserhead, he makes sure that Shota doesn't use this as an excuse to bail out on tonight.

 **Aizawa Shota**

Shota was havng a bad day. First he saw a brat that can't control his power, based on the injuries he sustained from destroying the Zero Pointer, then Hizashi and his niece, Shita, conspired to get me outside my home when he just wanted to sleep his day off away, and now, after dealing with a villian with Hizashi's help, Hizashi is approaching him, irritating grin plastered on his face. He's probably coming to make sure he shows up. And he was just about to use this villian as an excuse too.

"Hey Eraserhead--" He called it. Nice of him to call him by his hero name, but it would be irrational to allow him to spew unnecessary things. Securely wrapping the villian iin his capture tape, he interrupts Hizashi.

"Yes, I'm still going, even though I don't want to." Muttering that last part out, his attention is suddenly diverted by the sight of a nearby green haired brat muttering something. Unfortunately, in the world of heroes, it only takes one second of inattention for things to go wrong, a lesson Shota Aizawa is about to become reacquainted with. Suddenly, a massive slab of concrete is shot at them. Shota's reflexes allows him to avoid the slab while maintaining his hold on the villian. Unfortunately, he notices the villian still smiling in the direction the slab went. He can't turn away in case something happens again, however, Hizashi takes a look for him.

"Shit!" That's not good. "It's gonna hit a civilian and I can't stop it!" No... If Hizashi can't stop it... Knocking out the captured villian with a well placed kick, he takes a good look and is horrified at what he sees. The civilian is... Shita? Time slows down for him as he leaps to save her even though he knows he won't make it in time. At times like this he wishes his Quirk could enhance his speed. Not by much, just enough to save the ones he couldn't save, and Shita is going to add herself to that list.

That would have happened, if not for a green blur speeding past the slab of concrete, narrowly avoiding it and crashing into the nearby cafe where this mess started. And this happens to be one of the times where Aizawa Shota hoped. Then he heard an agonising scream and ran to the cafe.

 **Izuku**

An excuriciating pain within his legs is the first thing he feels after the adrenaline fades and he lets the world know about it with a scream to the heavens. A dim thought in his mind reminds him that this is the second time today he felt this pain, only this time, there's no Recovery Girl to heal him this time around. _'Sleep Izuku,'_ A traitorous thought in his mind tells him, _'you've done enough for_ _today._ _Rest.'_ And to his shame, he's actually considering it. He then does the mental version of shaking his head. _'No! I still need to check on her. She might still be injured.'_ He lifts his head towards the girl lying on top of him amidst the broken table he landed on.

"Are you ok? Can you move?" She looks up at him and he meets one of the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen. Coal black eyes reflecting confusion stare back at him. He reluctantly tears his eyes away from hers and checks on her condition. Other than a few scrapes from going through a building which he took the majority of anyway, she's relatively okay. In fact, in his eyes, she's really pretty. A fair skinned face covered partially by beautiful raven hair. If he died right now, he'd be content.

 _'A pretty girl's on top of me!'_ Yep, that's pretty much the thought process of Midoriya Izuku at this moment, luckily he's saved from further embarrasment by her squirming.

"Yes I'm fine! Now let go of me!" Or not. He is also eloquently reminded that he is still holding her. As usual, his thought process is, _'I was holding a pretty girl.'_ His embarrasment finally kicks in as he lets go of her.

"Y-Yes, I'm- GAAAHHHH." Poor Midoriya, he's reminded of his broken legs when the pretty girl, in her squirming, accidently hits his legs, causing him to be fully reminded of the pain and the traitorous thoughts to faint. Luckily, despite her anger, the pretty girl is actually generous.

"Hey, you need any help?" Not trusting his voice, he nods and she puts his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his midsection, carrying him out.

"Don't think I'm helping you out of my own free will. I just owe you for saving me and now we're even." He nods, confused. All he thought about was saving her. That's what drove him to use One For All even though he knew it would've broken his legs. It was the only way to save her and he'd do it again. That's what a hero does.

"What's going on here?" An agitated voice coming from outside speaks and the man being the source of the voice coming into view. For some reason, the man's attention was only on the pretty girl, ignoring Izuku completely and that's fine. She's the one who was almost crushed after all, he just broke his legs. That was, until he took in the man's appearance. A scruffy man wearing a black jumpsuit with a tape like scarf and yellow googles-- Wait, googles?! Isn't that...

"E-Eraserhead!" He turns his attention to Izuku, turning from a worried expression to angry almost instantly.

"I've seen you in the Entrance Exam. What is your name?" How did he see-- "Are you deaf? I asked you what your name is."

"M-Midoriya Izuku." He's clearly angry, but why? What is he angry at?

"Midoriya, do you intend to become incapacitated and have someone else save you?"

"That's not my intention--" He was interrupted from his defence by Eraserhead's cutting words.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to have to do, like her. There was a hero who suddenly appeared with that same reckless valour you possess. You are not him. From what I can tell, you cannot handle your Quirk's power and your limbs break. Midoriya Izuku, with your power, you can't become a Hero." And there it is, the rejection of his dream: to be a Hero. This time around, with that big failure at the Entrance Exam, Izuku is actually starting to believe it. But just before Eraserhead's words could sink in...

 _"You can become a hero."_

With the words from All Might that time, even if it was in a flashback, Izuku's doubts have been silenced, and what remains is the fierce determination that shone in his emerald green eyes. "Eraserhead, many people before you have told me that and honestly speaking, if I listened to them, then I would not have been there to save her." The widening of his eyes tells Izuku that his words got to him. "So I choose, not to listen to

"If you truly believe that, Midoriya, then make good on your words. Prove me wrong and get that Quirk of yours under control."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Present Mic," Wait, Present Mic was here and Izuku didn't notice? That's a hero for you. "get him to Recovery Girl." And in the end, he is handed off from the pretty girl to Present Mic and went full Otaku, rapidly firing questions about his work all the way to Recovery Girl, which distracted him from asking a pretty important question.

What is Eraserhead's connection to U.A?

 **Shota**

"Was that necessary, Uncle?"

Shota sighs. He knew she was going to ask that question. Straight to the point, just like him in that respect. He decides to tell her the truth. "I was planning to tell him that when he showed up to my class." Ignoring her gasp, he continues. "He was mostly likely to pass from his performance in the Entrance Exam and given to me, so I was going to lecture him on his Quirk. This isn't my classroom however, so I was able to give him a direction." Satisfied with her silence, he walks on, Shita following, but not before speaking her curiousity.

"Midoriya Izuku, huh..."

Turning to her, he notices her reddening cheeks before she turns away and sighs. Looks like he'll be seeing a lot more of Midoriya than he bargained for. She knows he saw that so she'll probably try to deflect.

"Oh, by the way, you're still going to karaoke."

Just like that.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **And done. Another chapter off my list of things to do. Did anyone seem too OOC? If so, I apologise for it. This is my first romance writing ever, nevermind a romance centered fic so I'm gonna struggle. Hope you enjoyed anyway and please review. Time for my shameless promotion of my other fics.**

 **Other fics by JMA:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer - A GamerNaruto! fic where Naruto obtained the Gamer fic, along with some secrets about himself. How will this affect the Elemental Nations?**

 **The Impact Gamer - A Gamer fic set during the days of Minato and Co.'s childhood, with an OC Uzumaki cousin of Kushina added to spice things up.**

 **JMA out**


	2. 2: Black, meet Green

**Hey guys, JMA here with the second chapter of Black and Green. Thank you to all the reviewers for, well reviewing, and so positively I might add. I'll try to keep writing to your standards. I'd usually have a part where I respond to each reviewer seperately, however that doesn't seem to be necessary for this chapter as you're all reviewing the same thing and there's nothing specific you're pointing out. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **Recommendation: Deku The Hunter: Support Hero by NicktheHuman - A well done Quirkless Izuku where Izuku goes to Dagoba beach instead of the Sludge Villian attack. Action packed and romance too. A very good fic.** **Disclaimer: This was supposed to be in the last chapter but here it is. I don't own My Hero Academia but I own my stories and my OCs.**

 **Shita**

Groggily opening her eyes, Aizawa Shita greets the day the same way her uncle does, with a groan. Luckily, today is Sunday so she doesn't have to do anything, and Uncle is at home, sleeping the day away cuddling Milo, the orange stripped house cat. A farcry from the serious hero she saw last week Saturday. She comes to a realisation about something: she could've died! If it wasn't for that green haired boy... Just thinking about his strong arms... She shakes her head violently, fighting the blush she's sure almost came to her face then. She doesn't like his muscles. Not at.. all... She slaps herself. She needs to focus! Her high school career's coming up. Even if she's only going into General Eduation, she knows she can make an impact in the Sports Festival. If she's going to do that, she'll need to train harder than ever before.

"Uncle! I'm heading out!"

An annoyed grunt filling the halls of their apartment is her answer. Seriously, he needs to chill. It's not like the world's gonna end if he doesn't get sleep. It's his day off after all. Shaking her head, she gives herself a final check in the mirror, in a not too tight black tracksuit and hair in a high ponytail, and she's off.

Deciding to expand her horizons, she takes a train to the station nearest Dagoba Municipal Beach Park and jogs the rest of the way. She heard that it's clean and wanted to see it. Yes, this is definitely about taking a look at the beach and not about finding the boy with the strong arms-- Bad thoughts! Focus on the jog! After the first half kilometre, she barely feels the jog, being so ingrained into it that when she eventually tires, she finds herself at said beach. Having reached her destination, she stops to catch her breath. Done with that, she moves to sit down when she feels a nearby wind pressure followed by a scream. Taking a moment to find the direction of the scream, Shita moves quickly towards the beach. She never expected this, however.

At the scene is the source of the scream, who happens to be the boy who rescued her, Midoriya Izuku. Seeing him brings a lot of emotions to the forefront. Though the most prominent, noting the shaking his left hand, is worry. Looking closer, she narrows her eyes when she sees his broken fingers.

 _'Did he use his Quirk again? Why did he-- Wait, why am I worried about him? I don't like him!'_ She deduced quickly that his broken finger came from his Quirk, just like how his legs broke when he saved her. The blowback is too great for him. Shouldn't his body have adapted to his Quirk yet? Those were the thoughts she had later. She couldn't stop thinking about him for the past few days after that event. And it's not because of his strong arms--

"Young Midoriya!" She gasps in shock, both due to not noticing the man as well as the man's appearance. His sunken blue eyes and skeleton like body not helping the cause. _'The result of a Qurk perhaps. Possibly a muscle related one.'_

"Maybe we should stop for today. Get you healed up--" The skeleton man starts, clearly concerned for the green haired boy

"No!" What? He's clearly injured. Probably from trying to regulate that Quirk. It would make sense to stop, especially since injuries like that don't heal in a day. "I'm not done yet! I have to get control by the time I get to U.A."

"That's still a week away, young Midoriya. You've already used all the fingers on your left hand. We'll go to Recovery Girl and get that fixed." Recovery Girl? That explains it. He goes to Recovery Girl to heal his injuries. But how would this man know Recovery Girl? Shita knows nearly everyone in U.A, and she's never seen him before--

"No! I can't stop yet! Something's telling me I'll get it right this time." Midoriya says passionately, resolve shining in his emerald eyes so brightly she has no choice but to stare. "I saved someone with One For All, but I broke my legs and I had to rely on her. How can I be a hero, a hero whose smile is supposed to reassures people, when I'm relying on someone else to save? I have to become a worthy sucessor. That's why," He clenches his uninjured hand. "I have to get control of One For All!"

"Midoriya..." What the fuck? Midoriya's willingness to endure pain for results makes her feel inspired and inadequate at the same time. Suddenly she doesn't feel like she's working hard enough and she can't even muster the ability to be angry at him for it. _'That idiot--'_

She's broken out of her thoughts by the skeleton man suddenly gaining muscle. Actually, bulking up would be more fitting. Not only that, but his blonde hair slicks back. Back into a very familiar hairstyle. Wait... Blonde slicked back hair with two pointy ends, massive muscles and that very familiar grin Uncle would find stupid. She finds her jaw slacken in shock.

 _'A-All Might?! That was All Might?!'_

" **You go getter! Okay, we'll do one more shot and then go to Recovery Girl, ok?"**

"Y-Yes!" He lines up his right hand, ready to flick and she snaps out of her shock in time to try and stop him, though due to her hesitation she was too late. Or was she?

 **Izuku**

The pain in the fingers of Izuku's left hand are insane, but that's nothing new. He's been doing this since that day. In fact, if it wasn't for All Might, he'd still be sitting at home with a broken arm. A flash of his arm's condition last week and Okaa-san's worry comes to mind. That was before she called All Might (though she didn't know that) to get him to the hospital. He said he knew someone who could heal it and brought him to Recovery Girl. Izuku inwardly shudders, he doesn't know what's worse, the scolding he got from her (apparently needing to come to her three times in two days is a bad thing) or the fact that Okaa-san was sagely nodding her head with a similar expression to Recovery Girl.

From that day, he restricted himself to fingers. Though that didn't bring any progress he still got a name for it. Delware Smash.

Eraserhead's face flashes through his mind. _'I have to get this right. Control... Control'_ Which then changes to the raven haired pretty girl and the strangest thing happened. One For All actually responded and the power lessened. Lessened? Suprised, he flicks prematurely and instead of the sea parting enough to see the seabed like it does with a 100% shot, it parts just enough so that it looks like someone was riding really fast over it. Finally getting some control over it, Izuku nearly cheers, until a sharp pain runs through his middle finger. But even that could not stop the grin on his face at finally not breaking something.

 _'It doesn't hurt... like before.'_ Finally... he's gained some measure of control, and all he had to think about was... her. He flushes, embarrased despite the pain. How is it that thinking about her got him control but everything else didn't?

 **"Good work, young Midoiya! You got some control over One For All!"**

"Yeah..."

"What the hell is going on!?" Wait, there's someone else here?! Tearing his eyes away from his undoubtably painful fingers, he sees a very welcome (or unwelcome) sight.

 _'It's her, the pretty girl...'_ But what is she doing here? Where did she come from? Did she see--

"Yes I did. And you should learn not to think out loud."

Izuku flushes, clearly unprepared for interaction with the girl, and clams shut. When it's clear Izuku's embarrasment is keeping him quiet, she turns to All MIght, who's nervously whistling.

"Well, I'm waiting." After some time, and a sigh from All Might, he goes to explaining his skeletal form, similar to the explanation that he gave Izuku when he first found out, omitting the details of One For All.

"Wow. So basically, you're injured and you're training this guy," She points at Izuku, who flushes at the attention. "to be your successor." Izuku's eyes widen. How did she figure that out? "It's kind of obvious when you factor him in. Don't worry, I'll keep quiet about this. After all, despite his glass cannon Quirk, he has saved my life, so he can be a hero."

Her as well? Not only All Might, but her as well? Truly he doesn't deserve this. All he can say, with his voice cracking with emotion and tear stained face is:

"T-Thank you."

"Woah, what's with the waterworks? You don't even know my name." Her eyes widen, she's only just realised that. "I'm Aizawa Shita."

"M-Midoriya Izuku." Now he finally has a name to call her other than... Better not think about it, lest he flush again. He ends up staring too long and it takes a deep cough to turn his attention away from her to All Might. They couldn't turn the other way fast enough. The rest of the day goes in a similar fashion, with them exchanging contact numbers (and Izuku getting a near heart attack). And that's how Midoriya Izuku got some sort of handle with his Quirk, by thinking of a girl whose life he saved.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Finally! This chapter is finally done. I apologise if it's shit but I had to finish it now. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Time for my shameless promotion of my other fics.**

 **Other fics by JMA:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer - A GamerNaruto! fic where Naruto obtained the Gamer fic, along with some secrets about himself. How will this affect the Elemental Nations?**

 **The Impact Gamer - A Gamer fic set during the days of Minato and Co.'s childhood, with an OC Uzumaki cousin of Kushina added to spice things up.** **(Being rewritten so don't expect updates)**

 **My Hero Academia: Devil Within - A fic where Izuku inherits the Devil Gene from Tekken and his subsequent adventures to become a hero. Not a crossover.** **(On hiatus)**

 **JMA out**


	3. Indefinite Hiatus

**Hey guys, JMA here. I apologise for this not being a chapter but I wouldn't post this if it's not important.**

 **Earlier this week, my laptop broke, along with all of my writing pieces on it. And while I do have a backup somewhere, I've ultimately decided to start completely fresh. The reason for this being that I've done some thinking and realised that in terms of my writing, I've been spreading myself too thin.**

 **What happens now is that all of my posted stories go on an indefinite hiatus. I apologise for the fans of the respective stories, I hope you guys don't lynch me. Now I may at one point decide to come back to these stories (which is why I'm gonna leave it on).**

 **For fans of my stories, I do have a fic I'm busy with right now. It's a Naruto fic and if all goes well, I'll post it next week. Have a lovely week and God bless you all.**

 **JMA out**


	4. Update

Hey guys, JMA here with an update. Well mostly I've been working on a lot of ideas at one time and that's the reason why I got nothing to post. What do you guys think? So I focus on one thing or keep doing what I'm doing.

The reason I'm posting this update is that at the time I'm typing this update, South Africa has just won the Rugby World Cup, beating England 32-12 and I'm going to celebrate. I'm probably not going to write for the whole weekend and I can't wait to hear from your thoughts. I'm sorry to my English readers (not sorry) but we brought the Webb Ellis back home for the third time.

See you guys at the next update.

JMA out.


End file.
